Always
by navywife7211
Summary: FINISHED:.Hermione and Draco became friends after the final war.She let Harry and Ron slip away.now five years later she finds herself pregnet by Draco. but he takes off.what if he comes back?What about her friends and son?a DMHG.please R
1. Default Chapter

a/n:please please review. this is my first story. thx.  
  
WARNING: REALLY OOC.(OUT OF CHARACTER) AND BAD SPELLING. I DONT HAVE SPELL CHECK SO I HOPE ITS NOT TO BAD.  
  
DISCLAIMER: MINE MINE MINE!!! SLAP OK OK ITS N-NOT M-M-MINE. WAAAAAAA!!  
  
CHAPTER 1: DEFAULT CHAPTER  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Everyone in the great hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, froze to watch the scene. Harry Potter's curse hit Voldemort square in the heart.(if he had one.) A feeble blue light was emitted from Voldemort's body. The lighr grew bigger and brighter until it vanished. All of the sudden an unexpected light as bright at the sun flashed and was gone as quickley as it had come. Then came the noise of an explosion and Voldemort fell to the ground. Slowly but surly his remaining death eaters that had not been killed and himself melted into ash. As this happened Harrys black raven hair blew away from his face, and the famous lightning bolt shaped scar on his forhead disapeared.  
  
Everyone that was left exploded into applause and cheers, for Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. All exept one that is.Draco Malfoy. His usually slicked back platinium-blonde hair was flowing in front of his silver-blue eyes. He was looking down at a body that looked similer to himself yet older. He had his wand pointed at the body, but slowly lowered it. He sat there and looked at the now dead version of his father. No one noticed exept a bushy-haired brunette, with honey brown eyes. Hermione granger seemed to understand her worst school enemy's pain. Hermione knew she shouldn't talk to him. He would probably throw some insult her way. But her heart told her otherwise.  
  
"D-D-Draco." she mustered. She was not use to calling her enemy by his first name. It was surprising she didn't forget it. It was always Ferrit, malfoy, or git.  
  
"You should probably get back to your commen room." she said in a civle manor.  
  
"He deserved it." he said. he didn't know why he was telling this to her but he needed to tell someone.  
  
"He beat me. He would beat my mom, and sister Phoenix too. She's the reason I did it. I wouldn't be ably to live if he beat her again. I just wanted a Family. Friends. A regular life. I should have been a gryffindor. But he would have killed me. But now this. I killed him. I killed my own father." he said calmly and sank to his knees. Hermione ran over and sat down beside him and embraced him.  
  
"It's o.k Draco. He can't control you any more. Be who you want to be. Slytherin won't exept you you know. But I will. I never thought of you as a real enemy you know." she said while crying.   
  
"Thank you Hermione." he said and hugged her back.  
  
" But what about Gryffindor?"  
  
"Don't worry about them. we can talk to Dumbledor about what to do, I want to be your friend Draco. And right now we both need friends." she said and glanced over at her red-headed friend Ron and raven haired friend Harry who were glaring daggers at her and draco.  
  
"What's up with them?' Draco asked her .  
  
"Lets just say we've driffted apart. Dont worry the can live without me doing thiere homework." she said and dugg her head into Draco's shoulder. Not long after they were both asleep.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Miss. Granger? You should both wake up. The rest of the school will be ariving soon." said the voice of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Draco opened his heys to see the headmaster staring at him lying on the ground, with granger in his arms. He noticed the usual twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes were brighter than normal.  
  
"Hermione..........Hermione.........wake up........OY MIONE WAKE UP!!!!!" he yelled , but to no avail because she wouldn't wake. Now he started to get scared. He checked the pulse of his gryffendor friend.'Yes thank god she's alive.' he thought. Finally out of frustration he picked Hermione up and carried her down a few corridors here and there till he was in front of a portrit(sp) of a bowl of fruit. He tickled the pear and a handle appeared. When he opened the door to the kitchens about 20 knee high creatures wearing tea-towls draped over themselves like togas more cominly known as house elves ran to him.  
  
"what's can we get's for you's sir." one asked.  
  
"Um can i get a bucket of water, two plates with pancakes, sausages, eggs. and toast on them, and two goblets of pumpkin juice?" Draco asked them and they went sprawling in all directions to get the order. Once one came with the bucket of water he took it and poured all over Hermione who he had currently put in a chair.  
  
"AUGGG. WHO DID THAT?!!!" she yelled. many of the house elves backed off at the sudden explosion. He dried her with a swish of his wand. She then turned to see who was there with a look that clearly said 'im killing whoever did that' on her face. when she saw who it was her expresion softened.  
  
"You'll pay for that." she said with a mock glare.  
  
" O.K just put it on my tab." he replied.  
  
"Draco why are we in the kitchens?" she asked pur;y confeused.  
  
" I didn't think you wanted to eat with the rest of the school." he said at the exact moment the house elves brought breakfeast.  
  
"O.K lets eat then. she said and he sat down next to her.  
  
A/N i hope you liked it. my first chapter for my first story. don't worry i'm working on the next chapter and it should be up in a day or too. thx.  
  
o and dont forget to review!!!  
  
Padfoot-Lover1 


	2. long lost friends

DISCLAIMER: DO I OWN IT YET??? AW I GEUSS NOT.  
  
A/N: O K HERES YA NEW CHAPPIE I PROMISED.  
  
CH:2 GONE  
  
5 YEARS LATER.  
  
tap....tap....tap. Hermione Granger woke up after a very good night with her boyfriend of 5 years Draco Malfoy, to a tap at the window. She opened the window and in flew a snowy white owl.  
  
"Headwig? Is that you. I havn't seen you in ages. What does Harry want now. Its Been 6 bloody years since he's even talked to me and now he wants to talk." she said to herself and patted headwig as she relieved her of her burden. Since she hadn't talked to harry she had know idea what to expect from the letter. The last time she talked to him was right before the final war in 7th year at hogwarts.  
  
"I havn't talked to him in so long i wonder what he wants." she mused to herself.  
  
"Talked to who baby?" said the voice of her boyfriend from the bed.  
  
"Draco hunny. I got a letter from Harry." she replied. but he didn't seem to take much notice.  
  
"O. O.K. I'm gonna go back to sleep."  
  
"O.K hun. You do that." she said and went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. Once she had her drink she sat down at the table and unrolled the pice of parchment. All the while thinking,'What did he write? Does he expect me to be friends with him again? Or does he want to finally want to give me a lecture?' Then she looked down to see what was writen.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know it's been a long time. You might just want to forget about me. But I don't want to forget about you.Please meet me at the Three Broomsticks  
  
in Hogsmeade. I really want to apoligise for the way i acted. ron is stuborn as usual and still wont forgive you.If you have a boyfriend or husband please bring them.  
  
I would like to get to know you again and get to know your spouse if you have one.  
  
if you do agree to meet me there, be there around noon. I'm bringing my Fiancee  
  
Ginny Weasly. Maybe you remember her? But back to the topic I'm really sorry. Please  
  
come.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"So you gonna go?" asked Draco who had snuck downstairs and was reading over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Only if you'll come" she said and looked up at him with puppydog eyes  
  
"I'm not so keen on seeing potter after what he did to you but I geuss i'll come." he said with a sigh  
  
"Thank you baby. I need the suport. I havn't talked to him since the war."  
  
"I know. But i'll be with you. You'll be fine."  
  
"I love You Baby."  
  
"I love you too. Now why dont you reply to pot-head."draco said with a smirk.  
  
"go get dressed and i'll reply and get breackfeast redy."Hermione said and gave him a quick kiss then turned to walk away. But he grabed her arm.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet." he said and went in for a full fleged kiss. Tounge and all. After a few minutes of snogging she pushed him away.  
  
"I really need to reply and get breakfest on the table. you had me all night. Now go get dressed. your in nothing but your knickers." she said with a laugh.  
  
"excus me but i dont see whats wrong about walking around in expensive silver silk boxers." he said inoccently.  
  
"Why don't we just say you wont be having fun for a while unless you get dressed for breackfeast." she smirked at him and he went upstairs.  
  
"now to reply" she said to the air. She grabbed a pice of parchment and a quill.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Yes it's been a long time hasn't it. My boyfriend of 5 years, Draco Malfoy,   
  
and I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks. Don't start getting all mad like  
  
I know you are right now. Draco is a good person if you would give him a chance.   
  
You don't know what went on when he was young. His father was a very crule man.   
  
He also wanted to go into Gryffindor but he would have been severily punished.  
  
I'm sorry to here about Ron. Perhaps he'll come round. O and congradgulations  
  
on Ginny. See you at the Three broomsticks.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
"Headwig. come here." she said and the owl came to get the letter.  
  
"Take this to Harry for me will you?" and with that the owl flew out the window.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
The next morning found hermione up, dressed,and makeup all aplied by 10:00 am. But Draco was still asleep.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ARSE. WE NEED TO BE THERE IN TWO HOURS. AND ARE YOU AWAKE?NO!!!! SO GET UP NOW!!!!!!" yelled hermione trying to get draco up. This time it worked.  
  
"Gosh! do you think the people in japan didn't hear you. I'm up. I'm up." he said and almost ran to the bathroom, afraid of another explosion. After he showered and dressed, he went down for breakfeast. Then before they knew it it was time to leave. The appearated outside the Three Broomsticks and walked indide. Hermione was first to spot the raven hair of Harry and the Tradmark Red hair of the youngest weasly.  
  
"Hello Harry. Ginny." hermione said with a nod and took her seat alongside Draco.  
  
"Wow. Hermione you've changed."Harry said noticing her now straight hair and the makeup on her face.  
  
"As have you. This is Draco. You know the old Draco. This is the Draco without the evil death eater father. Draco you remember Harry abd Ginny?" she said to start a conversation.  
  
"Yes i know them. And i asure you I am a different person noe that I'm allowed to live my own life." Draco said while smileing  
  
"You know I think we just might get along." Harry said.  
  
"You know I just think we might." Draco replied. The boys then were engaged in a conversation of Quidditch. While the girls talked about the second youngest weasly.  
  
"So what exactly is up with ron?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"He's convinced that you never were on our side and that you were a spy for the death eaters. just a load of bull. I hope he comes to his sences soon though. Right now he's in america with his 23erd girlfriend for the past year. He's such a player."  
  
"What a git. I never thought he would end up like that."  
  
"I know. Well every ones married in the family. well exept ron. and i'm going to be. Hermione I want to ask you somethin. Will you be my Brides made?"  
  
"Oh My Gosh of course I will. Whens the wedding?" hermione asked and that started the wedding conversation.   
  
Hermione was happy that Harry and Draco could put thier differances behind them. draco was going to in fact, be the Best man at the wedding. Harry was getting irittated by Ron by they way he didn't believe hermione. Plus he was still going to be in america for the wedding.   
  
That night Hermione slept peacefully knowing she had gained two more of her lost friends.  
  
a/n: well thats all for now. I promise things will get more exiting next chapter. Sad but exiting.  
  
don't forget to review!!  
  
padfoot-lover1 


	3. Gone

DISCLAIMER:WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?  
  
A/N: THIS IS THE SAD BUT EVENTFUL CHAPTERS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!  
  
CH:3 GONE  
  
Over the next three months Draco and Hermione Became the best of friends with Harry and Ginny. The foursome did everything together. Shopping, dates, or just plain hanging out. It seemed as though everything was perfect. But alas it was not. Hermione had started getting morning sickness. She had an idea of what it might be but didn't want to believe it. She knew that if it was true that Draco would be upset. After dealing with the mourning sickness for about a month, Hermione decided to talk to Ginny. She took out a pice of parchment and a quill.  
  
"God I hope Ginny can help." she said aloud to herself.  
  
"Help with what babe?" asked the voice of Draco behind her. She turned around to see him coming downstairs in nothing but his boxers.  
  
"Oh....um....help me.......get a new book on potions. She'll probably know were it would be on sale. Draco gave her a curios look.  
  
"O.K. i'll go get dressed then. Unless I want to starve."he said. Remembering that she prefered to have him dressed for breakfeast. With that he turned around and went back upstairs. hermione quickly scribbled a note to ginny telling her to meet at the Three Broomsticks in an hour. She rolled the parchment up and gave it to her owl. Onix.  
  
"Here boy, take this to Ginny." she said and the owl flew out the window. She turned around to find Draco walking downstairs fully clothed. she walked up to him and gave him a hug and kiss.  
  
"Hey hunny, I'm going to go hang with Ginny today. I'm leaving after breackfeast. why don't you go hang with harry today?" she said and made her way into the kitchen to make breakfeast.  
  
"Fine i'll hang out with pot-head. but only cause you want me to." he said with a mock sad expression. they both laughed. Both the boys used thier insult names as nick names now. Harry was pot-head and Draco was ferrit. after breakfeast hermione went and got her purse.  
  
"O.K baby I have to run. I'll see you later." she said, gave him a kiss and appearated. Whenshe got to the pub she started looking around for Ginny.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Over here." Said the voice of her red headed friend from behind.  
  
"Oh, hey Gin I need to talk to you." Hermione's voice went sirious as she sat down accross from Ginny..  
  
"What about." Ginny asked. She was beging to think something was wrong.  
  
"Um....Gin, I've been having mourning sickness for the past month. I think I might be pregnet." Hermione looked down and was closly examining the rim of her Butterbeer bottle.  
  
"OH MY GOD HERMIONE!"Ginny yelled.  
  
"Speak up will you. I don't think the people in Japan heard you." she hissed.  
  
"Come on we'll go to my house."and with that the two were gone.  
  
AT GINNY'S HOUSE  
  
"O.K. Let me get something real quick."she went over to her bookshelf and took one down.  
  
"O.K. Pull your shirt up so I can see your stomach." Hermione did as she was told. Ginny drew her wand. pointed it at Hermione's stomach and muttered a few words. A small blue light was emitted from her stomach.  
  
"OH MY GOD HERMIONE YOUR GOING TO HAVE A BOY!!!!" ginny cried. Both girls exitedly started talking about baby products when the guys rished in.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked. before hermione could awnser Ginny squealed.  
  
"Hermione's going to have a baby boy!"  
  
"Congradgulations you two." harry said to hermione and draco who was standing behind him with a bkank expression.  
  
"your what?" draco asked.  
  
"we're going to be perents Draco. Isn't this exiting." Hermione replied. but her smile turned to a frown when Draco suddenly burst.  
  
"YOUR WHAT?HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. I DON'T WANT TO BE A FATHER. YOUR GOING TO GET AN ABORTION RIGHT? YOUR NOT KEEPING IT ARE YOU?" he yelled.  
  
"How could I do this. Draco you were a part of this to. And no, i'm not getting an abortion. I'm going to have this baby weather you like it or not." She said with tears in hert eyes.  
  
"Fine then your on your own. I don't need this baby and I don't need you."  
  
"You may not need me but your still his father."hermione said and the tears really started coming down. But he was already gone. She sank down to the grownd and Ginny and Harry went to comfort her. After a few minutes Harry left to talk with Draco.  
  
"Draco.........Draco are you here?" harry yelled as soon as he was in Draco and Hermione's house.  
  
"What do you want potter." Draco yelled from the bedroom were he was packing his things.  
  
"Why did you do that to her?" harry asked in a frusterated tone.(a/n:who wouldn't be after Draco acting like a tottal idiot/jerk/jack ass/ i could go further but then you wouldn't have a story. hee hee!!)  
  
"Because I don't want to be a father. I don't want a kid. I'm leaving."he said.  
  
"Your going to regret this someday.Your going to want her back. Your going to want to see your son. Your going to want to come back into thier life. And you know what? It's not going to happen. This is your decision. Do you love her. If you truly loved her you would stay to suport her and help raise your own child. But it's your choice." with that said, harry appearated back to his house.  
  
"I tried. Hermione, you wont have to go through this alone. we're going to help you." was all he said. Hermione was now plaged with the thought that her son would grow up without a father. And the thought that Draco was gone.  
  
a/n: hey I hope you liked that chapter. i'm working on the next chapter. it should be up soon. I promise i wont give up on you guys. oh and dont forget to review.  
  
padfoot-lover1 


	4. Eric Trenton Malfoy and the return of

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing exept: Jade, Georgina, Francine, Ashley, and Eric.  
  
A/N: I updated asap. I hope this chap. will satisfy you untill my next one.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
smallone06:because draco is being an arrogant git. dont worry he'll relise what he missed out on soon.   
  
and thx to: smallone06(my first reviewer), fourthiv , and SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03 for reviewing.  
  
now lets see whats going on in the story shall we? :)  
  
4 months later  
  
"Hey gin, what do you say we go shopping?" hermione asked.  
  
"We could pick out baby cloths."  
  
"Oh Hermione thats a good idea! Oh this is so exiting. In two months your going to be having a little baby boy."Ginny squealed. The two girls apperated to a baby shop in Hogsmead.  
  
"Have you thuoght of names yet?"Ginny asked while they looked at an assortment of blue baby clothes in the boys section.  
  
"Yes actually I already have a name picked out." she responded, showing Ginny a one pice pj set, blue with little snitches on it. Ginny nodded and Hermione put it in the cart.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Whats his name going to be?"  
  
"Oh, Eric Trenton Malfoy."  
  
"You mean Granger right?"  
  
"No, Draco is his father so i'm keeping Malfoy as his last name."  
  
"Why? After what he did to you three months ago. Hermione he just plain walked out on you."  
  
"Ginny I know he walked out on me. But I still Love him." Hermione awnsered and that ended that conversation. They started talking about the baby clothes and walking around finding outfits. Unknown to the two girls a certin blonde was listening to them talking. 'wow. Eric Trenton Malfoy. I like it.She still loves me. Man why did potter of all people have to be right. How will I ever get her back?'Draco thought to himself as he walked towereds the door. When he looked at the check out counter he got an idea.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am. You see thouse two girls over there? The brunette and the red head?" he said and pointed to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"yes sir."  
  
"Well whatever they buy please take the money out of Draco Malfoys vault at Gringgots please. When they ask who payed, don't tell them my name."  
  
"Sure sir. I'll take care of that." and with that Draco walked outside and went to the Hogs Head pub down the street. He ordered Firewiskey. A Blonde came up and sat next to him.  
  
"Remember me Drakey?" she said.  
  
"Pansy, sod off. I don't want your crap. And so you no i'm going to be a father soon so please I love my family and I'm not going to be cheating on them with you. Now good day." with that he left a pouting Pansy in the pub. 'well not a tottal lie. I love them but we're not a family.'. Draco decided he was going to confront Hermione nthe next morning.  
  
"Who do you supose bought all the stuff?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I don't know. But they were very generous and rich. that would have cost us 250 galleons."Ginny said.  
  
"Oh well. I'm just going to deal with it. Though it iritates me not knowing who it was." and that ended the conversation.  
  
"Who would that be?" Hermione said aloud to herself when there was a nock at the door.  
  
"Hello?" she asked as she opene the door but tried to shut it quickly. But she wasn't quick enough. Draco stuck his foot in the door.   
  
"What do you want?" Hermione half yelled and went to sit on the couch.  
  
"You. Hermione I'm sorry. Really I am. Please let me be a part in your life. I shouldn't have walked out on you." Draco said.  
  
"No. Out of my house. I can't take you back after what you did. Now go. I have baby shopping to do." she said, emphasizing the word baby, and she apperated to the baby store she was at the other day.  
  
"Well that went well." Draco said and apperated to the Hogs Head to drown himself in Firewiskey.  
  
"Why did he come back now? He just appeared. He leavs me for four months and just expects me to take him back. Oh what am I going to do?" Hermione cried to Harry and Ginny. Harry was holding her tight while Ginny was folding clothes.  
  
"I told him Hermione. But he didn't listen. I'm sorry Mione. Just try and forget him. we're here now." Harry said trying to calm her down. She was violently shaking as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"But I can't forget about him Harry, I love him."  
  
two months later: March 4th.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH"   
  
"Just hold on Hermione you can do this." Harry said sitting next to the hospital bed in St. Mungos, holding Hermione's hand. She had went Labor Only a few hours ago. Out in the waiting room, was a very big party of people waiting for Hermione to give birth to Eric. Molly and Arthur Weasly, George and Francine Weasly, Fred and Georgina Weasly, Ron and Lavander Weasly. Bill and Jade Weasly, Charlie and Ashley Weasly, Percy and Penelope Weasly, Ginny Potter, Remus Lupin,Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva Mcgonagal, Albus Dumbledor, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Narcissa Malfoy, And Draco Malfoy. No one was that pleased that the Malfoy's came, but delt with it. At that very moment Harry ran out and yelled:  
  
" He's born. And He's Healthy. Mr. And Mrs. Granger you should go in first." with a giant grin, Harry sat next to Ginny. About five minutes later a black dog came running in. It turned into a Human. Everyone was in shock.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" the man asked.  
  
"S-S-SIRIUS." Harry yelled. he ran and gave Sirius Black a death crushing hug that could make Mrs. Weasly jelouse.  
  
"B-But I thought you were Dead?" Harry said with taers in his eyes.  
  
"No I was stunned. Well what is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.  
  
"A boy."Harry said still clinging onto Sirius.  
  
"Oh Wonderful. Hermione will make a wonderful mother. Whos the lucky man?" everyone was envoloped in a silence.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Harry wispered. Sirius looked disgusted, but changed the subject.  
  
"So, whats his name?" everyone brightened up.  
  
"Eric Trenton Malfoy." Ginny said.  
  
" Well can I go Shock Hermione now. I think she'll be very happy to see me on the day she has her baby, don't you think Harry?"  
  
"Of course, room 304." Harry replied and Sirius went to find the room. When he stepped in no one noticed. So he cleared his throught.  
  
"Oh My God!! SIRIUS!!" Hermione yelled so loud that every one in the waiting room heard this and started laughing. Sirius walked up and gave Hermione a giant hug.  
  
"Its good to see you to Hermione. Congradgulations. But one question, why malfoy?"  
  
"Im not with Draco anymore. He left me when he found out about Eric."  
  
"Oh, then why is his mother and himself waiting in the other room?"  
  
"Oh my god! he's here?"  
  
"Yes Hermione. He's here."  
  
"Could you tell him to come here. mum dad, could you leave for a minute?"  
  
"Yes dear. Of course." as they left Draco came in.  
  
"why are you here?"  
  
"Two reasons. 1: I want to get you back like i've been trying to do for the last two months and will keep trying till I get the two people I love most in my life again and 2: because I want to see my son."  
  
"I can let you see your son. But frist awnser me this question, you said get the two people you loved most, I know one is me but who is the other?"  
  
"Eric." Hermione sighed. it was going to be harder to keep him away than she thought.  
  
"well come see your son, and have your mother come in and see her grandson."Draco left for a moment and camae back with his mother just as a mediwich brought in Eric.  
  
"Hermione can I hold him?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and handed Eric to Draco.  
  
"He's beutiful. Yes, I'm your daddy Eric." he said in a childish voice that made Hermione and Narcissa laugh. After a while everyone had their turn to come in and hold Eric. After everyone left to have a party for Sirius coming back it was just Hermione, Eric and Draco.  
  
"Hermione why won't you have me back?" he asked for about the fith time that night.  
  
"Because Draco, you left me for three months because you didn't want to be a father. Now it's getting late so I suggest you leave."  
  
"O. K Hermione. But I'm going to get you back." he wispered and apperated to his house. but Hermione didn't here his last words because she was already asleep.  
  
a/n: i hope you liked it. i wasnt origanaly going to put in that part about sirius, but my mum kept saying "are you going to make him come back? are you are you are you???" like a little child i swear. she doesnt even know who sirius is. i just said that i love stories were sirius comes back after ppl thinking him to be dead and she wanted me to do that with mine. well i liked the idea so i did it. please review.  
  
IM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET 6 REVIEWS. RIGHT NOW I HAVE FOUR, THATS ONLY TWO MORE COME ON I KNOW U GUYS CAN DO IT. 


	5. very important an

A/N: im very very sorry guys. i know i said i would update once i got my reviews but im going to be gone for a week. im visiting a relitive. they have a comp so ill try to update on there. if i cant then im very sorry. i wont let you guys down i promise. please forgive me for not being able to update. i promise once i get back im going to start on my next chap asap. and once again, im VERY SORRY!!!  
  
padfoot-lover1 


	6. Homecoming

A/N I repeat again that im very sorry. Im on a comp(obviously) so i got you your next chapter. im not on my comp so i don't have the awnsers to your reviews, but ill have them next chap. i promise i'll never let you guys down. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXEPT THE PLOT AND ERIC. Hermione woke up the next day when a medi-wich came to bring her Eric and to let her know that she could leave. She took Eric and apperated home. When she got home she found loads of baby preasents and balloons. Harry and Ron were asleep on the couch. Hermione put Eric in his crib and went to wake Harry and Ron. "Harry, Ron,........ wake up........HARRY, RON WAKE UP.............GET YOUR LAZY ARSES UP BEFORE IM FORCED TO DO SO MY SELF!!!" "O.K Mione were up were up" Harry said and sat up. "Why don't you speek up mione I'm pretty sure the people on the moon didn't hear you!" Ron said and sat up as well. "Well then wake up next time. Anyways why were you guys here?" "Waiting for you of course." harry said. "Thanks guys." she said and ran over to give them a hug Mrs.Weasly would be jelouse(sp?) of. "So what are you waiting for? Open this stuff."Ron said handing her a preasent. "This one's from me." he said proudly. Hermione opened it to find a small broom that hovered two feet above the ground so a toddler could ride and not get hurt. "And why do you supose that Eric will be a Quiddich player Ron, i know what your implying." she asked "Well one: he's a boy, all boys like quiddich, and two look at his father, Slytherin seeker." he awnsered matter-a-factly. She sighed. Then harry handed her a gift. she opened it to see an album full of pictures of when thr trio were in school. It even had a picture of hermione slapping Draco.(remember they're wizarding pics they move!). "Were did you get this? We never had a camera when i slapped him." she asked. "Colin Creevy saw the hole thing and got a picture of it." Harry replied. "Oh thanks you two." she gave them anouther yet softer hug. She opened the rest of her presants left by close family friends. She recieved baby clothes, toys and an asortment of other things. Then the doorbell rang. But when Hermione opened the door no onw was there, but there was a parsel on the door step. She took the parsel inside and found a note on it. For Eric, Love Dad Hermione decided to open it. Inside she found a picture of Draco and herself when they went on vacation to Hawaii. She sat there for the longest time just looking at it. Soon She felt tears in her eyes. "Hermione are you o.k.?" Harry asked. She had forgotten that they were still there. "Um yeah. I think." she replied. "Well it doesn't look like it." Ron said. She then burst into tears. She handed the picture to Ron and through her arms around Harry's neck. "I miss him so much. Why didn't I just take him back?" she cried in Harrys shoulder. "Remember what he did to you Hermione?"Ron said. "Yes but he wants me back why dont I just take him back?" "Because you just don't." Ron said now getting iritated with her. "Well I have to get back home to Lavander." Ron put down the picture and apperated away. "Don't worry he just holds gruges for to long. Anyways I think you might want to start on getting prince charming back."Harry said befor she could burst into even more tears. But just then an owl flew through the window. Hermione recognized it as Dracos owl. The letter read: Dear Hermione, please will you and Eric come by my place at around 11:00 tonight? I'll understand if you don't want to come, but then everything will be for nothing. Oh and dress nice. You always look nice,but wear going out type of clothes. Hope to see you and Eric tonight. Love Draco "Do you think I should I go?" Hermione asked Harry, handing him the letter. "Yes acctually i do. This could be your chance to get him back." he replied. "O.K. we're going." she said. Then they heard a cry from the crib. Hermione ran over to Eric. She picked him up and began to feed him. "Well I need to go, maybe Ginny can come by. But I really need to get to work. So by Mione, by eric." Harry said and gave them both a kiss on the cheek befor apperating away. "Well Eric, Why don't we go find something to wear to go see your daddy?" and she walked into her room. Well guys? what do ya think? did i do good? i know my spelling and punctuation(sp) is horribal(sp) but sick with me here im sure ill get better. well r & r plesae tell me how i did. oh and i know this sounds like its going fast, but we have a while to go befor its over. luv ya guys, C (in case you dont know thats my nick-name!) 


	7. Engagment and Betrayal

a/n: hey guys im getting the chap's up as fast as i can. Its not easy on a different comp. But im trying.  
  
:disclaimer: same old same old. natta.  
well heres the chap you've been waiting for but its not the end.  
  
"How about this Eric?" Hermione asked holding a navy blue dress up to herself. Eric was sitting up on a pillow so he could see everything. As he was only a day old, he could not crawl so Hermione felt safe leaving him propped up on a pillow. Eric made a gurgeling noise and what seemed to be a smile.  
  
" O.K, this one it is."Hermione said and quickly changed into the dress.  
  
"Now what about you? you have a small babys tux in here." she said but at that moment an owl flew through the window. Inside the package the owl brought was a shirt and pants set full of snitch's and brooms. there was also a note.  
  
dera hermione,  
this is my gift to eric. it seems everyone has gotten him things so when i saw this i knew it was for him.  
  
love draco  
  
"Well, I think we found what you're wearing." hermione said and put the clothes on Eric.  
  
"Ding dong" The door bell rang and Hermione went to awnser it.  
  
"Hello?" She asked  
  
"Hermione, Its me Draco." Draco said through the door.  
  
" Oh, come in." she said. She had just finished putting Eric's outfit on.(she put the outfit on eric!)  
  
"I see you got my package." he said seeing Eric in the outfit he had bought.  
  
"Yeah, I thought he shoud wear it since we're visiting you." she replied and her face flushed a tinch.  
  
"Uh yeah." he said and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Well lets go shall we?" And he walked to a hors drawn carage in front of the house. He opened the door and Hermione got in still holding Eric. After Draco got in and shut the door, the carage started to move.  
  
"Were exactly are we going?"Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh you'll see."was all he said. They were silent the rest of the 10 minute ride. When they got out Draco led them to two huge oak doors.  
  
"O. K. now you have to close your eyes." she gave him a curios look then closed her eyes. He opened the door and led her inside.  
  
"O. K. open them." and when she did her jaw nearly hit the ground.  
  
(A/N: i was thinking of leaving you here but thats not much of a chapie so im being nice and giving you more.)  
  
Hermione looked around the room she had just entered. It was beutifully lit with all diferent colors of faerie lights.(faeries in jars) Then there was an assortment of different colored roses with some sort of spell on them to make it look like the edges were either glowing different colors or like there was snow on them.There were a few trees in the corners decorated with faerie lights and roses. In the very center of the room was a table. The table was draped in a white table cloth and on it was a vase with a single red rose. Draco led Hermione and Eric over to the table. Once they were seated,draco across from hermione with eric in her arms, Draco spoke.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I love it. But why?"  
  
"Because I love you Hermione, and I want you and Eric to be part of my life again. You may refuse but I'll keep on trying because I love you." With that said he took a small box out of his pocket, went around to the other side of the table, nelt down on one knee and said:  
  
"Hermione I know you might just want to forget about me but I don't want to forget about you. I look in your eyes and I can tell that you still care. So I would be honered if you Hermione Elizabeth Granger, would marry me, or at least take me back." he watched as her facial expression changed from shock to love to happieness.Then she through her arms around him best she could with Eric in her arms.  
  
"Of course I will." she said.  
  
"Will what marry me or take me back?" he asked nervous about her awnser.  
  
"Both." she said and cride for joy into his shoulder.  
  
Two days later Draco had all his things back in his and Hermione's house and the were living like a normal family. Hremione had asked Harry, Ginny, Ron, Remus Lupin,Tonks,and Sirius to come over that afternoon. Hermione and Draco were going to anounce the engagment. Once everyone was preasent, and seeted around the table the little so called 'meeting' started. But it didn't start that well.  
  
"Whats that basterd doing here?" asked Ron of course. Harry and Ginny knew the two were together again but didnt know about the engagment.  
  
"If you shut your fat mouth Ronald you'll find out." she said and Ron shut his mouth.  
  
"We" she said motioning to Draco and herself," Have an announcment to make. First I want nobody to talk while im talking, Second I have frogiven Draco, and Thired we....we're getting married." with that said she flushed a tinch. Everyone started congradgulating her until Rons wire snapped.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING HERMIONE, WHY WOULD MARRY THE GIT?" he yelled. It was taking Harry, Remus, and Sirius to hold him down in a chair.  
  
"Well you know what Ronald, I was thinking about how much im in love with the father of my child." she said calmly , but with a sinch ov venoum in her voice, motioning to Draco who was holding Eric. Ron broke free of the three people that had a hold on him and walked to the door.  
  
"Fine. You can marry him. But I'll have you know I wont be interacting with Death Eater filth and his mudblood wife."he said with a sneer.Everyone gasped, thier jaws on the ground. Hermione had taken Eric from Draco, and a good thing at that because Draco was about to spring onto Ron but was being held down by Harry, Sirius, Remus,and Tonks. Tonks finally gave up and put a body bind on him. He had a look ihat told Hermione that Ron was going to die litteraly the next time he came close to him. Finally with one last sneer, Ron left. After a few minutes the body bind was taken of of Draco who had finally calmed down.  
  
"I swear im going to kill him if its the last thing I do." Draco said puttin an arm protectivly around Hermione and Eric.  
  
a/n well i hope you liked it . please read and review. and thx for all the ppl who have been offering to beta read for me. I really suck at spelling and punctuation(sp?) anyways read and review please. 


	8. Life or death

A/N: this fic is moving to fast for me. i need some ideas for more chaps. i was thinking of having some one kidnap Eric but im not sure who would. all the death eaters are dead. theres narcissa but im not sure, please review me some ideas or ill take this fic off fan fic.  
  
padfoot-lover1 


	9. Kidnaped,Wedding, and Always

a/n: ok guys i have the rest of the story in my brain(well what part of a brain i have) ready to be put up. i have evrything figured out. I hope you like the last chapter. keep reading and dont forget to review.  
  
Over the next seven months, Hermione and Draco, well mainly Hermione, began planing for thier wedding. Mrs.Weasly was very angry at her son for treating Hermione the way he did and offered to baby-sit Eric during the wedding. Ginny was to be brids maid. Harry was to be best man. There was also a long list of people that were going to the wedding . Almost all of the Gryffindors Hermione had schooled with were going to be there. The only Slytherin besides Draco was going to be Blaise Zambini. Of course Hermione's parents would be there, as was Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
It was three days before the wedding,Hermione had woken up from a nice nights rest. Eric didn't cry as much in his sleep and now slept in his crib. Hermione had gotten a cup of coffee from the kitchen and went to wake Draco and check on Eric. When Hermione walked over to the crib she screamed a very high pitched and very long scream. Draco bolted awake at the sound of the scream. He scanned the room and saw Hermione screaming by the baby crib. He rushed over to find what the problem was but screamed his own girlish high pitched scream when he saw the empty crib and a not in the crib that read:  
  
Malfoy If you ever wnat to your precious baby again, you will leave that mudblood scum your with. You have till midnight to get rid of the mudblood and meet me by the shrieking shack in hogsmeade before your little baby boy gets what his mudblood mother deserves.  
  
The letter had no name at the bottom, but Draco guessed it was one of two people.  
  
"Pansy or Ron." he said with venom in his voice.  
  
"Oh Draco what will we do? I can't live without my baby!" Hermione cried and fell to the floor weeping for her lost son.  
"Im going to contact Dumbledore. He'll know what to do.' He said and went to the fire place to contsct Dumbledor.  
  
Eight hours and a lot of used brain power later they had the perfect plan.Draco and Hermione were redy and set.  
  
"Hermione, i'm sorry,well actally i'm not, well anyways im leaving you. I care about our son and there for a I will save him but return him to you. You can call off the wedding because its not going to happen."Draco said calmly.  
"Draco no you can't do this. What about Eric, he can't grow up without a father. What about me?Draco don'[t do this please!" Hermione cried some-what dramaticly as to not arouse any suspicion.  
  
" I'll go and retrieve your son, he will not have the Malfoy name, he will be as much a mu-mudblood as you are now. After that I want nothing more to do with you." he said sternly. Oh how it pained him to call her a mudblood. After he said that he went to the shrieking shack. Waiting there was a person with a bundle in thier arms. They were standing next to another figure. Both were wearing dark cloaks that resembaled daeth eaters cloaks. He shivered as he aproched the figures.Then the figure holding the bundle spoke in a voice he knew onle too well.  
  
"Hello Draky draling. Decide to leave the mudblood?" Pansy said.  
"I bet the look on her face was price-less."said the second figures voice. He knew that voice only to well also.  
"Why yes Pansy, Ron, I left the mudblood. If i'm correct she's still sitting on the door step crying her heart out. Now were's my son that i'm about to disown and leave with the mudblood scum that i'm about to kick out of my house?" Draco asked with a smirk although he felt more like frowning with worry for his son.  
"Right here Draky." Pansy said and handed him the bundle. He saw his sons face.' Yup, that's him alright.' Draco thought to him self. Pansy was trying to get Draco's attention while Ron was trying to get Pansy's. Draco took a step back and apperated to the safe house he owned on the coast of France. Hermione and Dumbledor were already there. Hermione ran to Draco taking the baby out of his arms and almost knocking him over at the smae time.  
"Oh my baby, mummy's here. Its alright we wont let you get taken by thouse mean mean people ever again. I bet they didn't even think to feed you, now did they. Lets go get some food now shall we. Yrah that sounds like a good idea doesn't it?" Hermione rambled to Eric who didn't look like he was paying attention. Draco and Dumbledor both had to smile at her for she was making a compleat idiot of herself. Though he would never admit it, if Hermione went to the store and left Eric with him. Draco would do the same thing.  
"Thank you Albus, we can never thank you enough for that brilliant plan. What can we ever do to repay you?" Draco asked Dumbledor.  
"You can make sure that that son of yours isn't as much trouble as you and youn Hermione were during your hogwarts day. I'm afraid i'm retiering this year so Minerva will take over and she is much more srict." Dumbldor said with a chuckle.  
"Of course sir, but that can't be all. There must be something that we could do to realy pay you back?"  
"Well, I geuss you could give me a pinch of floo powder so I can get back to Hogwarts." "If you insist." Draco gave Dumbledor a very anoyed look and got out the floo powder. Dumbledor took a pinch and was gone.  
  
The next two days went by fast. Ans before the couple knew it it was time to get married. Dumbledor was going to marry them(would you call it that? im not sure but albus is like the dude that has them say thier vows ya know.). After they said thier vows and put on thier rings Dumbledor said:  
"And now you may kiss the bride." and boy did they kiss.  
"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Dumbledor said as they unconected thier mouths.  
"Hermione ,I want you to know that I will love you forever," Draco told his wife.  
"Forever and Always." and he took her into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
a/n: i know it was short i was planning on making it longer but i didn't. it was a very fast moving fic to. Well I hope you enjoyed. I suggest my other fanfic story:  
A Whole New Life. Its not finished yet and wont be for a while. Well i guess this is good-bye.  
till next time,  
padfoot-lover1 


End file.
